


Experience

by lauramebob



Series: Little Scamander-Graves [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Demiguise's are the best baby monitors, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: Percival feels a little useless.





	

Percival knew thinking this probably made him an awful father but at this point he was too tense and exhausted to care. He had been watching Amelia whilst Newt was taking care of his creatures and he was seriously considering working it into the MACUSA interrogation technique. Even having a Demiguise on hand to predict any oncoming bouts of crying did very little to help when he couldn't tell you how long the crying was going to last or what to do after you had tried _everything_ to make it stop. 

What made it truly unbearable was that Newt didn't seem to share in his suffering. She would quieten down the minute she was in his arms and Percival was beginning to wonder if the other had some form of legilimency he'd casually forgotten to mention given that he seemed to always know what she was going to want.

 

After a week of this he felt that he was perfectly justified in hiding (read: running)  away but the confused look Newt had given him before he slammed the bedroom door said otherwise. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Was he truly such a failure as a father? There must be something he was doing wrong if she was perfectly fine with Newt but like something possessed around him. He thought on his relationship with his aurors before the Grindlewald incident, how they had been so distant from each other nobody had realised he had been replaced. _Mercy Lewis_ he would die if that was to be his relationship with his little girl.

 

There was a gentle knock on the door "Percy?"

Percival wordlessly charmed the door open without looking up and prepared himself for whatever Newt was ready to throw at him.

"Percy. Sweetheart talk to me please." Newt pleaded and Percival hated hearing him so worried, especially about him.

He ran a hand through his hair before looking over at Newt, "How do you do it Newt? I can hardly ever get her to stop crying and then as soon as she's with you-" he gestured helplessly. Newt gave a sad smile as he shifted Amelia in his arms self consciously.

 

"The same way you became an amazing auror. Practice."

When Percival remained silent Newt took that as his queue to clarify, "I've spent years working with my creatures. Learning how to interpret their cries, how to calm them. The same as we've both had to do with this little one."

Amelia gurgled happily causing both of them to smile. Newt shifted her to one arm so he could hold Percival's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You're still relatively new to all this. It'll get easier,"

 

"I hope you're right Love."

 

Newt couldn't wipe the smile off his face a few days later when Percival lifted a whimpering Amelia out of his arms and moved towards the kitchen with a casual "Sounds like somebody's hungry."

 

 

 


End file.
